Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas
by Phantompokemon12
Summary: Harry took a walk near the forbidden forest when he came across a circle of trees. On each of the trunks were a carving of a holiday...While looking at the carvings curiosity got the better of him and he soon found himself in Halloween town. Now he along with the Pumpkin king have to work together to stop Oogie Boogie from destroying the Holidays all together. Can they stop him?
1. Oogie's return

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas.

By Janeskellington93

Summary: Harry took a walk near the forbidden forest when he came across a circle of trees. On each of the trunks were a carving of a holiday: New years day, St' Patrick's day, Easter, Halloween, Valentines day, Boxing day and Christmas. While looking at the carvings curiosity got the better of him and he soon found himself in Halloween town. Now he along with the Pumpkin king have to work together to stop Oogie Boogie from destroying the Holidays all together. Can they stop him in time?

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare Before Christmas, or the media used.

Key: * notes

Prologue: Oogie's Resurrection and take over.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel giggled as they sewed Oogie back together again. Once that was done Shock then took her wand out and began to cast

"*Oogie Boogie

the master of nightmares, The king of mean,

The scariest man in halloween.

With his wormy hands and buggy head.

He'll fill your heart full of dread.

In an evil lair underground,

He's the creepiest man this side of town.

This man's a gambler, A player with dice,

But this bug bag's not the slightest bit nice.*

Return to us your loyal three who hail you mister Oogie Boogie!" she chanted.

The bag then began to twitch and rise

"I'm Baaaaaaack!" the bag of bugs cried looking at the three who brought him back.

"well done you three but tell me why did you wait a year to bring me back? Hmmm?" Oogie asked

"If we tried to bring you back before now Jack would have stopped us. But jack's leaving town to 'find new discovery's' as he said." Lock answered

Barrel nodded "and no one knows when he'll be back"

"Good this is really good. We'll have to plan this just right. Who did Jack leave in charge of the town?"

"Dr. Finkenlstein." the three answered. If Oogie's stitched smile could grow any wider then he would split a seam.

"What's today's date?"

"November 1st." Shock stated

"We have a month to take over the town." Oogie stated before telling the three their roles in the take over of Halloween town. The first step was getting an Oogie patented brain for the good doctor. Now the hard part might be switching the brain.

"Shock, go spy on Sally if you please. When she knocks the doctor out to leave, we'll switch the brain then." Oogie ordered. Shock ran off to do her job. Oogie had Lock go and get the brain for the doctor and had Barrel grab his book of conjuring. Shock came back saying that Sally just poisoned the doctor and was out of the lab. Oogie ordered Lock to help Shock replace the doctor's brain. All the while he had Barrel gather ingredients to bring his decoration to life. Now it was time to program the brain. Oogie sent his shadow to make sure Dr. Finkenlstein was programmed to worship him and should Jack return to end him. Oh and to send the town's folk into a panic by saying that Jack wants a dangerous Halloween. They'll do this without question and once his skeletons and ghosts are ready, he'll send them out to make sure the citizens don't try to rise up against him. Although there may be a problem. Two of the new coven members are quicker to note if something is wrong.

"Barrel, didn't the town get some new magic users 13 years ago?" Oogie asked

"Yep, there were a man and a women named Potter I think they died protecting their son from some dark lord or something. Why?" Barrel asked

"Well, we might need to make sure they don't interfere with our planes." Oogie stated with that Lock, Shock and Barrel were tasked to capturing the Potters. The plan was simple. Shock would act like she didn't know where in the hinterlands Lock and Barrel had gone to. Where once the Potters came out to see if they could find the two boys. Shock would then use a stunning spell and the three would then put the Potters in separate tombs to stall them until they have taken over the town.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter should come out next week. Review, like, share.

Note: * poem by Dallas. From /night_ (it might be easier to google search Oogie boogie man poem)

this is Janeskellington93 signing off. Until next week. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 1 welcome to Halloween town

Harry's nightmare before Christmas.

By JaneSkellington93

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare Before Christmas, and any media used.

Key: *notes

 _Hedwig/animals speak_

Chapter one: Welcome to Halloween Town.

It was December 23rd and while everyone else was happy for the holidays to come around, Harry wasn't. So he decided to take a walk to clear his head. Harry sighed, today hasn't been a good day. He had snuck over Hogsmead. messed with Ron a little, and found out that his godfather was a convict and had been the one who sold his family out to Voldemort. So yeah, today wasn't good. As soon as night fell Harry snuck out and was walking near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Looking up from his thought he saw a circle of trees up a head of him. Harry was curious as to where the trees came from and if there was any thing to take his mind off the day. Once Harry was standing in the center of the circle he saw on each of the trunk's was a carving taking a 360 turn Harry noticed that each carving was a different holiday.

" St. Patrick Day, Easter, New Years, Boxing Day, Valentine's Day, Christmas, and... Halloween." Harry sighed as he looked at the Halloween carving; Harry still liked Halloween but it still hurt knowing that his parents died that day, now does the Wizarding world acknowledged this? No, they don't. No one seems to remember that his parents gave their lives to stop the Dork Lord. If he could he would give up his fame and money for just one day with his parents. He smiled a little as he begin to hum a melody which soon developed into song:

*ooh ooh oh oh...  
Oh, no...

I feel a loss and it's got me kind of shook  
I keep on searchin', but it's nowhere I look  
Something is missing

Something is missing in my life  
(Something is missing)  
Won't somebody tell me where it's gone?  
(Something is)  
Something is missing in my life  
Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong  
(With my life)

I move around, keep going day and night  
Looking for answers, but they're nowhere in sight  
Something is missing.

As Harry finished the song, Harry felt a little better and looked at the carvings again. That's when he noticed that the carvings were doors. Looking at each door again, Harry decided to go through the Halloween door. Walking up to the door he searched for the door nob only to chuckle at the fact that the door was shaped like a Jack-o-lantern so the nose just so happen to be the nob. He turned the nob pulled open the door to find...

"Nothing... darn it." Harry huffed and turned to walk away only for a rather strong wind to lift him off the ground and pull him in to the opening of the Halloween door.

The sensation of falling but not was an odd experience to say the least all around Harry he could see the turned leaves swirl around him, he could smell pumpkin spices, cocoa, tea, cookies, all manner of Fall smell's and he could hear music from somewhere below him. Once he landed in a heap on the rather soft pile of leaves he got up brushed him self off and double checked if he still had his wand and one of Dudley's old switch blades with him the irony of this was that the handle was emerald green and the blade had a small amount of sliver fused into the metal. Now to figure out where he was he began walking down the well worn path. Spotting a sign with a scarecrow hanging off it, it read "Halloween Town" and a gust of wind pushed the scarecrow to point towards a silhouette of a town just over the next hill. The hoot of an owl caused him to look up and to his surprise Hedwig was roosting on a near by tree.

"Hedwig? What are you doing here? Better yet how are you here?" Harry asked

" _Simple Harry, where ever you go I follow. After the last two years of heart attack inducing stunts, I plan on making sure you don't end up hurt or worse dead."_ Hedwig stated Harry blinked this was the first time that he's heard Hedwig speak back at him.

"Did you just talk?" Harry asked

" _Of course Harry. It's because of this world. And the fact I've created a familiar bond with you so you'll be able to understand what I say."_ Hedwig answered Harry titled his head to the side confused at the "this world" comment but his eye's lite up at being able to understand his friend. Hedwig sighed

" _Harry, let me ask you this. Have you wondered where holidays come form?"_

"No."

" _Then it's time you've begun, for you see the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the world's that create them for us."_ Harry's eyes widened he was in another world? How was that possible?

" _Belief chick. Belief in the unknown, the thing's that go bump in the night, and thous that are not among the living anymore."_

Harry nodded before asking "Hedwig could you deliver a message to Professor Dumbledore for me?"

" _Of course Harry. Just don't tell him of the doors. The man my be fore the greater good but even that philosophy has many holes in it."_ Hedwig stated. Harry nodded and after fishing out an old piece of parchment from his pocket and a pen he wrote down a short note that his uncle wanted him at home for the holiday's this year and would be back Christmas day or January 1st. Before the term started up again. Hedwig nodded and flew off as Harry made his way to the town. After going through a grave yard Harry made it to the town proper. Something felt wrong as he stepped into town. There was no one on the street's and those that were hurried to a shop or home. Harry walked around the town but kept his guard up he soon made his way to a shop called Witches shop it was open but it looked like it would close soon with nearly no business. Entering the shop he was greeted by two witches a tall thin one, and a short stout on.

"Oh look sister we have a customer." the short one stated

"We do?" the tall one asked turning around "Oh my we do, but young man what are you doing out side? It's quiet dangerous outside with all the booby traps we set up." tall one stated in sorrow. Harry looked at the two and asked

"Traps? What traps? I didn't run into any on the way here."

"Oh my you don't know what's going on do you?" the short on stated/asked Harry shook his head no the two then explained that their Pumpkin King had gone to find new ways to make Halloween more scary and had left the town's doctor in charge while he was gone. About half way in to November the doctor suddenly calmed that the only way to bring Jack back was to make a dangerous Halloween and they all fell for it, setting up booby traps all over the place when they were attacked by ghost's and skeletons everyone's been terrified of leaving their homes or shops because of this.

"Why would this Jack Person want a dangerous Halloween? If he always had harmless but scary Halloween's in the past?" Harry asked both witches looked at each other and face-palmed.

"He wouldn't... Oh how can we be so absent minded about that?" the two asked Harry shrugged.

"Lad what's your name? I am Athena and this is my Sister Violet." The short one Athena said

"I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you Athena, Violet." Harry said with a small smile which disappeared at Athena and Violet's wide-eyed look.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked

"No.. but you parents don't happened to be called James Charlus Potter and Lillienne Rose Potter would they?" Violet asked, All Harry could do was nodded at the question the witches sighed and told him that both James and lily had ended up in Halloween Town after they had died 13 years ago. They had been helping the coven with evolving their magic skills, potion making skills and planing Halloween, they had also been looking for him to make sure that he was okay and was with the people he should have been with.

"Do you know where they are now? I want to talk to them to tell them I'm all right and where I've been?" Harry asked

Athena looked at the ground and shook her head.

"No dear they disappeared November 2nd helping Shock look for her troublemaker friends Lock and Barrel. I fear that they are also responsibly for bringing Oogie boogie back as well." Athena stated

"Come along dear it would be safer if you stayed with us and the coven for the time being." Violet said beckoning Harry along.

"When Jack come's back. I want to help him bring the town back to order and maybe find my parents. Is that alright?" Harry asked the two witches looked at each other and at Harry a few times before sighing.

"Yes that would be a good idea to relay to the whole town to prepare to send Oogie Boogie packing once and for all, and having someone watch the Pumpkin king's back would be good as well... alright well get the word out but we also need to make sure you won't fall in battle so will train you tonight and maybe tomorrow." Violet stated walking towards the residential area of the town.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter should come out next month. I have to watch a play-through of the game, so that I don't miss anything. Review, like, share.

Song: Something is missing by: Jem and the holograms Remixed by ChrisClash1look for the radio edit of the song.

this is Janeskellington93 signing off. Until next week. See you soon.


	3. Chapter 2 Jack's return

Harry's nightmare before Christmas.

By JaneSkellington93

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare Before Christmas, and any media used.

Key: *notes

" **Oogie talking/singing"**

" _Jack singing"_

" _ **Harry singing"**_

Chapter Two: Jack's return.

December 24th Christmas Eve. Harry smiled as The coven members greeted him. The night before had been informative and he learned a lot more about spell's, potions, and even rituals. One of the wizard of the group taught Harry the basics on how to fight with knives, and today he need to go a pick something up from a shop across town, how the shop has remained open was anyone's guess at this point. He had been walking across town square when he saw an odd purple like fog blocking the door's to Jack's house, the next street, the residential street and the town hall.

'why is there a fog blocking the way to the rest of the town?' Harry thought he then heard the rattling of bones and looked up to see a group of skeleton behind him.

"Hello Why are you lot out her- uhg?" Harry had to dough as one of the skeleton claw like hands came down on him. The group then shrieked at Harry as he took out his wand and Knife.

"You're not Halloween Town residents are you?" Harry asked not really excepting an answer and struck the first skeleton through the skull ending it. Before the group could counter Harry sent some boambarda spell's at them shattering them into dust.

Once that was done the sound of the main gate slamming shut caught Harry's attention just as ten more of those skeleton's appeared who he saw were surrounding another Skeleton only this one wore a black and white pin strip suit, a Bat bow tie,and something green wrapped around his left wrist he couldn't hear what the skeleton said but he did ready the green whip-thing and stated attacking the skeleton's that were trying to kill the two of them. With the new comer shattering them with it's whip thing and Harry slashing/spelling them into oblivion. The two had been pushed into each others back just as the sound of a cat wailing all through out the town was heard.

" **Testing... testing... is this thing on?"** once the deep booming voice came on the skeleton's began to attack again Harry and the new comer again, worked as quickly as possible. The two dealt with the wave. All the while the booming voice came back on.

" **My dearly abhorred denizens of Halloween Town. This is Oogie Boogie speaking. Today I bring you a joyous announcement. First of all, in place of Jack Skellington, yours truly is now the new ruler of Halloween Town! And secondly, as of today, this very hour, this exact moment, I declare this town's name to be changed to Oogie Town! Bahahahaha!"** Oogie stopped talking just as Harry and the new comer finished off the skeleton's in the square.

"What happened while I was gone?" the new comer asked looking around him.

"Are you Jack Skellington?" Harry asked

"Why yes I am. And who might you be?" Jack asked

"I'm Harry Potter sir. As to what happened I'm not sure on the details but From what Athena and Violet told me some time after you left the doctor back stabbed you and scared the town into thinking you weren't coming back unless they made a dangerous Halloween."

"Oh no and if that was Oogie on the intercom then... oh dear. This is like last year all over again." Jack moaned in disrepair.

The sound of braking glass from the direction of the town hall alerted the par to some one being there.

As the two made there way over to the hall. When someone came out of one of the side streets and stopped at the hall looking at it sadly Jack approached the person which turned out to be the three Hyeds.

"Hello?" Jack asked hopping not to startle the poor men, it didn't work.

"I'm not making anymore traps." the Hyeds started only to relies it wasn't one of Oogie's skeleton's but Jack.

"Oh Jack! It's you!"

"What exactly happened while I was gone?"

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel sewed Oogie Back together again! Bug's, Bag, and all. Oogie is back!" the three Hyeds stated the two smaller ones reveling themselves out from under the biggest one hat. "Dr. Finkenlstein proposed a plan for the next Halloween. He said you wanted a 'Dangerous Halloween' so we Organized one to make you happy. He said if we didn't you might never come back..."

"Really? Why would Jack want a Halloween that could hurt people let alone the townsfolk?" Harry asked the Hyades looked down in shame "We just wanted Jack to come back. We set up booby traps all over the place, but then hordes of ghost and skeletons appeared out of nowhere, attacking everyone. Soon it wasn't even safe to be on the streets."

"This is a disaster! I've got to find the Doctor." Jack stated

"Do we even know where the doctor is at right now?" Harry asked, sadly the Hyde's didn't know where the doctor was at the moment. Jack was about to head into the hall when the Hyeds spoke again

"Jack I want to help, too. Let me record your story so it's not lost! Don't forget. Save it now, or risk losing all of it to time." the Hyeds stated Jack nodded this might be a good way to help for latter on for the town's history class, if not a lesson to remember. Jack then gave a shot explanation as to where he had gone to and why.

Then Harry and Jack entered the town hall which look like a tornado had torn through it, the Main stage was redecorated to have columns of neon orange dice, a jack in the box and scattered bits of wood all over the place. As the two looked around they then heard something gathering center stage.

"What's this?!" Jack asked getting his weapon ready with Harry fallowing his lead. The black mass formed a bag like shape with florescent yellow-green eye's and month.

"Jaaaaaack" the shadow thing stated

"Oogie Boogie I should have known." Jack stated glaring at the now named shadow

"That's Oogie Boogie?" Harry asked.

" **of course it's me boy. What did you expect... wait don't answer that."** Oogie stated.

About a minuet later music started playing from somewhere.

 ***Oogie's Song**

(Performed by Ken Page and Chris Sarandon)

 **Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ**

 **Well, well, well!  
Jack, the Pumpkin King!  
Finally made, huh?  
Oh, I've been waiting!  
So how do you like  
My Oogie-Town?  
Ha, ha, ha, ha!**

As Oogie begin to sing he threw box's at the two Jack batted them away with his whip while harry threw stunners at Oogie. Jack hit him a couple of times before he answered Oogie.

 _Ψ Jack Ψ_

 _It's over! It's over!  
This time you've gone too far!  
It's over, I'm serious!  
Just who do you think you are?_

 _Just because you fooled the town  
Doesn't make you king!  
You'd better give up, surrender now!  
I'm fixin' everything!_

Harry had thrown up a protecto around them just as Oogie tossed wood pieces from the ground at the two before he continued to mock Jack.

 **Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ**

 **That's what you think, hah!  
But you couldn't be more wrong!  
And this will be the last time  
You hear the Boogie song!**

 **Ohhh!**

As Oogie sang he called ghost who cared box's over the top of the two. Forcing them to dodge the falling box's but they did hit Oogie's shadow a few times

 **Ψ Ghosts Ψ**

Ohhh!

 **Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ**

 **Oh ohhh!**

 **Ψ Ghosts Ψ**

Ohhh!

 **Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ**

 **Whoa oh!**

 **Ψ Ghosts Ψ**

Ohhh!

 **Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ**

 **I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!**

Harry took a versus acting as a distracting so Jack could damage Oogie some more.

 _ **Ψ Harry Ψ**_

 _ **I see you're pretty proud of  
All your booby trapping schemes  
But I can say you'll rule this town  
Only in your dreams!**_

 **Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ**

 **Heh, that's funny boy, it was a dream!  
But now it's coming true!  
'Cause even my mere shadow knows  
his days as king are through!**

 **Whoa oh!**

 _Ψ Jack Ψ_

 _Whoa oh!_

 **Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ**

 **Oh ohhh!**

 _ **Ψ Harry Ψ**_

 _ **Whoa oh!**_

 **Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ**

 **Whoa oh!**

 _Ψ Jack/_ ** _Harry_** **Ψ**

 _ **Whoa oh!**_

 _I'm the Pumpkin King!_

As the song finished Jack and Harry hit Oogie one last time with a whip grab and a hex dispersing the shadow, Oogie cried in pain, and then returned to center stage reforming and spoke in a mocking like tone.

" **Beginners luck if you ask me. Don't worry. We'll meet again!"** Oogie stated diapering from sight. Harry sighed putting his wand and Knife away. Jack was looking around the hall when a little light appeared floating down from the rafters looking up jack saw something floating down to him he was surprised to see it was the Halloween holiday.

"That's the Halloween Holiday door!" Jack exclaimed

"What in the world is that doing here? Shouldn't that be in the Holiday tree's near the hinterlands?" Harry asked confused. (Athena and Violet had told him of the Christmas fiasco of last year.)Jack nodded and shrunk the door to about the size of a key chain and stored it away in the Brest pocket of his suite. Harry was about to fallow Jack out side when Jack stopped and asked

"Harry how did you get here? I know that the door's have connections to the human world but I thought they would remain closed until the Holiday came around?"

Harry sighed "I don't know I had been at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry when I found out that my father's best friend had ratted us out to a dark wizard and got my family killed on Halloween night. I had gone for a walk to clear my head when I found the door's and well I found myself here."

Jack nodded and began to think of his option. If he let Harry help him there was a chance that they could find out what had happen and return the town to order or he could have Harry return to the coven and wait until he has finished with fixing the town. As he thought he could distinctly hear Sally telling him to have Harry help with restoring the town. Sighing Jack looked at harry who was fiddling with the knife he had.

"Harry I don't normally asked this of anyone but I could use your help."

Harry's eye's widened "Are you sure? I mean I know that the town need's help but are you sue you want me?"

"Yes I have a felling that if we work together we will be able to stop Oogie and his goons once and for all." Jack stated Harry thought the offer over and he knew that there was a risk involved but if he could help the town get back to the way it was then he will. Harry smiled as he offered his hand Jack Smiled right back before shacking the boy's hand and lead him out of the town hall. Once outside Jack showed Harry that the fountain water could restore his strength and handed him a spar glass bottle to fill up just in case. To harry the water tasted like spiced apple cider and wasn't too bad to drink strait from the fountain at lest that is what he has been told.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter should come out next month. I have to watch a play-through of the game, so that I don't miss anything. Review, like, share.

*Song: Oogie's song lyric's from the fan web site / AKA Pumpkin patch

(best if you google Pumpkin patch fan site.)

This is JaneSkellington93 Singing off until next time. Let the ghost fly into the night.


	4. Chapter 3 the witching hour

Harry's nightmare before Christmas.

By JaneSkellington93

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare Before Christmas, and any media used.

Key: *notes

Chapter 3: The Witching Hour.

After beating Oogie's shadow Jack and Harry were resting by the fountain, as well as trying to figure out where they needed to go next. They soon heard small foot steeps coming from behind the fountain, Looking around it Harry saw a small kid whom if he remembered right was called corps kid. Corps Kid had been getting a drink from the fountain when Jack and Harry approached him if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were sown shut they would have widen.

"Jack! Welcome back! It looks like the witch shop just opened for the first time seance you left. I guess that means things are safe now that you are back... terrible thing happened while you were gone, jack... Terrible things" Corps kid shivered thinking about something rather unpleasant. Jack patted the boys head.

"I'll put things right Don't worry." Jack stated before gesturing to harry who had given Corps kid a hug, before fallowing Jack towards Athena and Violet's shop. On the way to the shop, Jack had been explaining what his roll in planing Halloween was. Once at the shop Harry lead the way in. once Athena and Violet laid there eye's on Jack Violet spoke up.

"Jack! You've returned!"

"Yes Ladies I'm back. But please tell me that most of the trap's placed around town have been taken down?" Jack asked

"Oh... it's too embarrassing to talk about." Athena said

"We brought this all upon ourselves... Say care to buy anything? We've got some prime heads and torsos, but they'll coast you an arm and a leg."

"Not right now lady's." Jack sated before noticing that one of the other witches that help out was not at the shop.

"Where are Lily and James? Aren't they usually helping out here?" Jack asked both Athena and Violet cast their eye's down before explaining that Lily and James had disappeared after seeing if they could help Shock find Lock and barrel whom had wandered into the hinterlands. Jack's eye sockets narrowed at this information, Before thanking the witches and headed back out into the street.

Jack began to think about where they should go next.

"Hey Jack." Harry call getting the skeleton's attention.

"Yes Harry?"

"Is it just me or do you hear singing coming from the graveyard?" Harry stated. Jack stopped and listened, it was faint but he could hear a woman singing in the distance.

"Hmm... I think it would be best if we took a look around the graveyard." Jack stated as he lead Harry toward the town gate... only to find it locked when it had been opened before Jack came into town.

"Let's go see if Corpse kid knows where the town key holder is." Jack stated as the two returned to the fountain where corpse kid was hanging out.

"The Main gate can't be opened. Do you know why?" Jack asked

"I think Clown has the key, but I don't know where he went." Corpse Kid said Jack nodded and walked back towards the Witches shop when one of the manhole covers began to jump, shake, and make very familiar screeches, raising an eyebrow Harry looked towards Jack who indicated to harry to follow. Opening the manhole Jack leaped down and Harry made to follow only for Jack to yell up that he wouldn't be able to get back out without hurting harry, or clown for that matter. So Harry sighed and returned to the fountain where he and Corpse kid began to have idle chit-chat.

~With Jack and clown~

Clown had been cornered in the sewers by some of Oogie's baddies and due to the fact that ladder was broken trying to get both harry and clown out without hurting them was not something he could do. Tacking out the skeleton's was easy enough after the last skeleton fell Clown came out from his hiding place to see who was able to help him. Seeing who it was clown cry out in joy and relief.

"Jack!"

"No need to panic. You can clam down." Jack stated

"Is it really you Jack!?" Clown asked not believing he was there for a moment. "Ohhhh, something really terrible's happened..." Clown stated

"I'm going to save everyone and return Halloween town back to how it was. I need you to open the main gate." Jack explained clown seemed to calm down a bit before going off on a tangent about what happen.

"It's been so dangerous out there I locked the gate and hid here. Now don't get me wrong, I like a good scare... but those things bite! Oh you want the gate key? Now where did I put it? Hmm, did I eat it? Hmm... I'll open the gate once I find it." Clown said fallowing jack out of the sewers and back into the square clown then wheeled away to who knows where to find the key and Jack returned to the fountain where harry and Corpus kid were at.

"Harry it looks like we'll need to wait a bit clown has to find the key to the gate."

"Okay. Do you think you could teach me some knife play while we wait I want to be able to help a little bit more then what I have been doing." Harry asked with a smile Jack smiled back and began to teach harry some knife play that could come in handy latter on down the road. About an hour latter Clown came back with the gate key. Corps Kid then fallowed he had just remembered something that Jack needed to know.

"I got the gate open for you, Jack." clown stated wheeling around on his unicycle Corps kid spoke up next.

"But not before some of Oogie's baddies grabbed sally and carried her off towards the cemetery. I've heard the cemetery is pretty dangerous these days. I hope she's okay."

Jack froze for a moment before asking/shouting

"What!? Took Sally!? That's it no more Mr. nice bones." Jack then took off towards the cemetery with harry hot on his heals.

'of bloody course the bag of bugs would take someone close to Jack' Harry thought running to catch up with the skeleton.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter should come out next month. I have to watch a play-through of the game, so that I don't miss anything. Review, like, share.

This is JaneSkellington93 Singing off until next time. Let the ghost fly into the night.


	5. Chapter 4 A Grave Situation

Harry's nightmare before Christmas.

By JaneSkellington93

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare Before Christmas, and any media used.

Key: *notes

 _Hedwig speaking._

Chapter 4: A Grave Situation

As Jack and Harry reached the Tomb of Tears Graveyard Jack slowed down realizing that in his concerned state he nearly left Harry behind.

"Are you all right Harry? I hadn't meant to leave you behind like that." Jack asked/stated

"It's all right Jack. If I had to guess Sally's more then just a good friend to you" Harry answered while catching his breath. Harry looked around himself something didn't feel right. While the first time he had came through the Tomb of Tears it seemed alive if you will but now it felt empty, foreboding almost.

"Jack dose the Graveyard feel empty to you?" Harry asked as the two of them walked around the graveyard, Jack was about to answer when the hoot of an owl caught there attention.

"Hedwig? What are you doing here?" Harry asked only to spot the letter's she had. Hedwig then fluttered down and spoke knowing that the pumpkin king could understand her.

" _There you are Harry. If it wasn't for the fact that I have mail I would be tacking you strait back to the coven where I know you'll be safe."_ Hedwig stated as Harry untied the letters from her leg. The first was from Ron he was hoping that he was alright sense Ron had seen what the Dursleys did last time and he'll be getting his Christmas gifts from his family and Hermione once he's back at Hogwarts. The second was from...

"... James Potter? My dad? How? Where?" Harry stuttered as the letter dropped from his hands Jack picked it up and read it aloud.

"Harry, It's your dad writing I hope this letter reaches you. I know your probable wondering how I'm writing to you as by all right's I'm dead. But please understand that when your mother and I died we found our self in Halloween town and well we joined the town and you probable know as to what the heck is going on right now and knowing Jack he's ether asked you to help and you agreed or your setting in one of the room's that the coven provides (I'm hoping the former. Don't tell you mother though she'll have my head.) As to where I am I setting in a room over looking the hinterlands. Lock, Shock, and Barrel just left on a job for Oogie I don't know what it is sadly but be careful the three of them are not good news.

Love, Dad

P.S. Lovely owl son, once this mess is sorted out we'll have to figure out how to move you to the town proper." Jack finished knowing just where James was being held.

" _Harry are you alright?"_ Hedwig asked seeing that harry was unresponsive for a moment before he began to laugh and cry just knowing that his father was by all account alright and didn't want his mother to know that he was working with Jack to fix the town and just the prospect of getting away from the Dursleys was a god send no matter what anyone told him.

"I...I'm fine just happy that Dad's alright sort of." Harry stated with a smile Jack nodded and began to walk towards the center of the graveyard where a large tree stood. walking around underneath it Harry spotted a much smaller tree. Jack walked up to the smaller tree who had noticed them arriving.

"Jack you've come back. And whom is the young man with you?" the tree stated/asked

"Hello Hanging tree this is harry." Jack stated before noticing that something was missing.

"Hmmm? What happened to your Hanging men?" Jack asked

"Ever senses Oogie boogie and his monster came to town, My Hanging men have been hiding all over the cemetery. I'm afraid that hanging men aren't vary brave." The hanging tree said.

"I guess were all missing people... I've lost sally and Harry's lost his parents... You haven't seen her or the potter's have you?" Jack stated/asked. The hanging tree looked over at Harry who was looking at the talking tree in aww.

"No but maybe my hanging men have seen them." The hanging tree stated.

"Hmmmm... I'd better find them. I could really use zero's nose at a time like this." Jack stated

"I'll bet you'll find zero is in his grave. And before you go Jack I've noticed that the Oogie skeletons and other monsters have been coming out of the fallen tomb stones." Hanging tree explained

"Darn it Harry will have to split up if we want to find the hanging men and right the tomb stones causing this mess. Lets go and get Zero from his grave and split up from there." Jack stated as he lead harry back towards the entrees of the tomb of tears graveyard. Before getting to the gate Harry and Jack heard a trio of young voices singing. Ridding in a tub where Lock, Shock, and Barrel Oogie's henchmen and currently on Harry's "do not like at all" list with Shock being just under Draco Malfoy for her roll in the disaster that is Halloween town right now. The three kids rod up to the two and greeted Jack and Harry like so

"Lock" the kid in the devil costume called pulling off his mask,

"Shock" the only girl of the group called removing her mask as she was dressed up like a witch.

"Barrel" the shortest of the group called pulling of his Skull mask as he was dressed up as a skeleton.

"hmm... I might have known." Jack stated

"Welcome home Jack." Lock said cheerfully.

"How was your trip Jack?" Shock asked sounding curious.

"Are you having fun Jack?" Barrel asked sounding mockingly. The three hadn't noticed harry or Hedwig yet so the two just watched wondering what the three where up to in the graveyard of all places.

"You three wouldn't happen to have any thing to do with Oogie's return would you?" Jack asked knowing that the three of them had brought the bag of bugs back while he had been away.

"Who?" Lock asked looking to shock.

"Us?" shock asked looking to Barrel who stuttered with a

"Oh... uh... um..." Shock taped his should as a way of saying "get on with it." Before Barrel could however Jack begun speaking once again.

"It's not to late. Return this town to order- Immediately!"

"Why we would we do that?" Lock asked

"The fun has just begun." Shock stated jumping a little

"besides were on a secret mission to stop you! Don't tell anyone though! he he he heh!" Barrel stated only to be hit over the head by lock with the plunger he was carrying. Lock jumped out of the tub and Shock call out to her play mate that they'll see him later. At this point Lock finely noticed that Jack wasn't alone.

"Who the heck are you?" Lock asked pointing at harry.

"Harry Potter, my father seems to be lock up in a club house near the hinterlands. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that,Would you?" Harry asked with a Draco worthy smirk adorning his face at the look of shock on Lock's face at the mention of his prisoner and where said cell just so happened to be located.

"I don't know how you know that but If you want to know how to get to him you'll have to play a game with me." Lock stated once he said that 20 Oogie Skeletons appeared from the ground and began to attack Harry and Jack. Jack readied his soul robber while harry got his knife and wand ready all the while Hedwig Took flight and began to dive bomb the attacking party. Knocking skulls off the bodies of the skeletons while Jack slammed a few into the ground, the other skeletons or into Harry's knife/spells. They made quick work of the skeletons. So when Lock was about to order the skeletons to attack there were non to be found. He tried to say he'll be good next time and run but harry stopped him with the leg lock curse so Lock would give him a clue as to how to get to the club house.

"Alright to get to the club house you need to first get passed the pumpkin patch. But just so you know Shock and Barrel have the keys to the potter's cages you'll have to beat them if you want to get James and Lilly before December ends." After stating that Lock somehow freed himself from the leg lock curse and fled to who know where.

"Well that was informative. Shall we continue on to Zero's grave?" Jack asked

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry stated as he fallowed Jack to the Gate where Zero's grave sat. Patting his leg twice, Jack and Harry stood and watched as a white ghost dog floated out of the grave and greeted Jack happily.

"There you are Zero! C'mon I need your help to find some hanged men with harry here While I right some Tomb stones alright." Jack stated as Zero floated around Harry twice before nodding and flew off barking at harry to fallow.

"I'll be alright Harry fallow Zero he'll lead you to the hanging men do what you can to convince them to return to the Hanging tree I'll meet back with you at the gnarled tree in the center of the tomb of tears graveyard." Jack stated and ran off to his first tomb stone while harry Fallowed Zero to the first of the hanged men's hiding places. Finding all of the hanged men was like a big game of hid and seek with each hanged men's hiding spots being harder to get to then the one before it the first one was near the gnarled tree, the second was in the old graveyard how the hanged men got there was anyone's guess, the third was next to a crypt still in the old graveyard, the forth had found himself a tree to hang off of in the old graveyard, The fifth was found in the tomb of tears graveyard at the top of the gnarled tree. Climbing the tree was not an easy task but harry prevailed and was able to get the hanged man to return to the hanging tree. Fallowing the hanged man down the tree Harry was greeted by the hanging tree

"Thank you. That's much better. Without my hanging men I'm not much of a hinging tree."

"Your welcome Hanging tree how do you think jack is doing?" Harry asked

"I'm sure our pumpkin king is doing just fine young one. Now then could you tell me how a mortal such as your self got here of all places?" The hanging tree asked Harry sighed and began to explain how he came to Halloween town and what has happened so far.

~With Jack~

After separating from Harry and Zero Jack went about right all the fallen tomb stones which was not an easy task. Due to the fact that when he began to put them up right he would be attacked by the mindless monster. He was able to get the first one up right with out too much interference from the monsters, but the other ones weren't so easy because of the fact that the monster would attack Jack consistently making it harder to put the tomb stones up right. On a cation he would see harry just off in the dissents with Zero over head leading the boy to the next Hanged men while he had considered having harry push the tomb stone up while he used his Soul Robber the pull them up he reconsidered it manly because Lilly was someone who could make his un-life rather miserable if she felt the need. It took him a good hour to fix the tomb stones before he could return to The hanging Tree and Harry.

After returning to the hanging tree and harry the hanging tree was able to get a clue as to where Sally and Lilly were.

"Thank you so much Jack and Harry. Now that your here, Halloween Town will be back to it's old self." The hanging tree stated "One of the hanged men just told me he heard a women singing from under the ground. And another told me he had seen a group of Oogie's monsters taking another women towards the hinterlands." As the Hanging tree spoke a paper airplane flew into the grave yard and taped Jack in the back. Turning around Jack picked up the Airplane and noticed the hand writing belonging to Sally

"What's this!? A paper plane from Sally!" Jack stated Just as a Sliver almost transparent doe came up to Harry.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Harry asked, then the doe began to speak... Or well scold to be honest

 _Harry James Potter! What do you think you're doing?! I Just woke up to hear Shock saying that you were with Jack Skellington helping him to try and fix the town?! I'll see you again once I'm found and returned to town. After that we'll talk about whats been going on up to this point. Shock noticed I'm up be careful Harry I love you._ After that the doe slowly disappear Jack Took a look as to where the doe came from and where the letter came from. Harry look to where the doe was and began to laugh and cry his mother was okay by the sound of it and was worried for him. He was trying to figure out how he should feel at this point.

"Hey... Jack where did Sally's note come from? I think I know where mum is and with how things are going it will be a while before we can get to her or dad." Harry stated after getting himself together again. The hanging tree then spoke up.

"Down that way lies the Underground Burial Chamber." The hanging tree said refereeing the paper plane.

"The Burial Chamber?" Harry and Jack asked at the same time.

"It's the Largest Grave in this area, It's infested with spiders and cobwebs. How romantic." The hanging tree sighed dreamily.

"That's it! That's where Sally must be!" Jack stated before taking off.

"Not again." Harry said exasperated "Thanks Hanging tree we'll see you later. Jack wait up!" Harry called running after the Seven foot something skeleton.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter should come out next month. I have to watch a play-through of the game, so that I don't miss anything. Review, like, share.

This is JaneSkellington93 Singing off until next time. Let the ghost fly into the night.


	6. Chapter 5 saving Sally

Harry's nightmare before Christmas.

By JaneSkellington93

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare Before Christmas, and any media used.

Key: *notes

" _Jack singing"_

" _ **Harry singing"** _

"Sally singing"

 _Fight/dance_

Chapter 5: Saving Sally.

Arriving at the chamber would have been easy if it wasn't for Lock getting in the way and challenging them to a fight which he lost badly. Besides having to deal with skeletons jack and Harry had to knock Lock down to the ground which was difficult due to the fact that the little brat was jumping around like a jack-rabbit and wouldn't stay still long enough for either of them to get a decent hit or two in but with a little bit of luck and a whole lot of well timed hits Jack and Harry manged to beat the little devil.

"You with this time Jack." Lock muttered

"There wont be a next time." Harry stated

"Of course not whatever you say." Lock stated with false innocents the pare moved on as the chamber had unlocked. Entering the chamber the two found them selves in a maze of coffins.

"Be careful Harry, theses coffins have nasty surprises inside." Jack stated leading Harry through the maze of coffins to a large room at the end of the maze.

"Never again am I going through a maze." Harry stated as he and Jack entered the large room standing in the middle of the room was a young women who resembled a rag-doll wearing a patchwork dress had red yarn like hair and had visible stitches around her neck, arms, wrists, the corners of her mouth, and across the right side of her face. Seeing that she wasn't alone any more she looked up.

"Sally!" Jack called

"Jack!" Sally called in relief rushing towards each other meeting in the middle the two hugged each other. Harry stayed back glad that Jack's girlfriend was okay. Looking around the crypt Harry found it had some odd charm to. It not something he would like to hang around in for extended periods of time. A noise caught his attention looking up harry saw a florescent orange spiral appeared on the ceiling his fate-hates-me meter begin to scream at him.

"Jack, Sally get out of there!" Harry called just as an off white sticky-silk thread grabbed sally away from Jack and off the floor.

"Sally!" Jack called before having to jump back from the large spider that dropped down from the ceiling.

 ***Sally's Song**

(Performed by Kath Soucie and Chris Sarandon)

 _Sally watched from the ceiling as the spider which was about the size of a two soiree house lunged at Jack and the young mortal boy as music begain to play from who know where._

Ψ Sally Ψ

We should have known not to believe  
And things would not have turned so bad

 _Jack and Harry dodged the spider as Jack answered Sally's distress over the Halloween town disaster going on._

 _Ψ Jack Ψ_

 _It's true his plan was to deceive  
But that should not make you so sad_

 _Harry spots the week point and points it out to Jack who tries to get around the spider._

Ψ Sally Ψ

But danger waits at every turn

 _ **Ψ Harry Ψ**_

 _ **And we are ready  
To set things right here**_

 _Harry throws a cutting hex at the spider to get its attention which works a little too well. At least Jack was able to hits the week point. The spider screeches in pain before borrowing under ground._

Ψ Sally Ψ

How can you say that you will be okay?  
And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?  
Now that we've let our leader down

 _Ψ Jack Ψ_

 _You know, dear Sally, that's not true  
We can take this town back, me and you_

 _As soon as the large spider disappears underground a hoard of smaller spiders comes up from the ground forcing Jack ad Harry back-to-back Jack use's his soul robber to kill some of the spiders while Harry use's his wand and switch blade to do the same before the smaller spiders borrow underground so the large spider can come back._

Ψ Sally Ψ

There's so much danger yet to face

 **Ψ** _Jack/_ ** _Harry_ Ψ**

 _ **But I'm not worried,**_ _back home I hurried_

Ψ _Jack_ and Sally Ψ

 _Now we must stop_  
That evil Oogie's scheme  
 _And save our Halloween_

 _Sally see that the spider is now about the size of a four door car and relays this to Jack and Harry. Jack take the roll of distracting the spider this time as harry tries to get around it but due to the fact that the spider is smaller it is now faster. So Harry has had to dodge the spiders charge before he can hit the week point._

Ψ Sally Ψ

We should have known not to believe  
And things would not have turned so bad

 _ **Ψ Harry Ψ**_

 _ **It's true his plan was to deceive  
But that should not make you so sad**_

Ψ Sally Ψ

But danger waits at every turn

 _Sally watches worryed for the mortal and Pumpkin king as they manged to get the spider the run into a wall allowing Harry to slash the at the spiders week point making it borrow underground again and having the little spiders return to the surface._

 **Ψ** _Jack_ **Ψ**

 _And we are ready  
To set things right here_

Ψ Sally Ψ

How can you say that you will be okay?  
And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?  
Now that we've let our leader down

 _Harry and Jack began to Dance and kill the smaller spider noting that there less then before hand. Hoping to finish this fight Jack and Harry move faster they began to kill more of the spiders._

 _Ψ Jack Ψ_

 _You know, dear Sally, that's not true  
We can take this town back, me and you_

Ψ Sally Ψ

There's so much danger yet to face

 **Ψ** _Jack/_ ** _Harry_ Ψ**

 _ **But I'm not worried,**_ _back home I hurried_

Ψ Sally Ψ

You surely will  
Now we all count on you  
To see this trouble through

Ψ Sally Ψ  
We should have known not to believe  
And things would not have turned so bad

 _The smaller spider disapper underground once more and the larger spider returns only it now the size of a medium dog and a lot faster so it can now turn on a dime which means the previous method wont work._

 **Ψ _Harry_ Ψ**

 _ **It's true his plan was to deceive  
But that should not make you so sad**_

Ψ Sally Ψ

But danger waits at every turn

 **Ψ** _Jack_ **Ψ**

 _And we are ready  
To set things right here_

Ψ Sally Ψ

How can you say that you will be okay?  
And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?  
Now that we've let our leader down

 _After dodgeing the spider once again Harry throws a cutting hex at its legs using his seeker eyes to time the casting right. Removing one of its legs. Jack takes the moment to his advantage and whips the spiders week point. Sending the spider underground once more._

 **Ψ** _Jack_ **Ψ**

 _You know, dear Sally, that's not true  
We can take this town back, me and you_

Ψ Sally Ψ

There's so much danger yet to face

 **Ψ** _Jack/_ ** _Harry_ Ψ**

 _ **But I'm not worried,**_ _back home I hurried_

 _The smaller spiders return but most are whipped out before returning underground to from the larger spider which is now only the size of a wolf spider._

 **Ψ** _Jack ,_ ** _Harry and_ **Sally **Ψ**

If we work hard  
 _We'll overcome our shame_  
 _ **And beat him at his game**_

 _Jack and Harry both raise an eyebrow and smirk at each other raising a foot the two bring it down crushing the spider and ending the fight._

After the fight Harry sat down physically tiered. But the sound of thread snapping brought Harry out of his rest.

"SALLY!" Jack cried rushing to catch the Rage doll, Harry had been seconds away from using the levitation charm on Sally to slow her fall but he soon didn't have to as a white light like back at the town hall did it for him. Sally floated down into Jacks arms. Jack then stated that he had gotten her note. Soon enough the light reviled a heart shaped door which Harry noted as being the valentine day door. After Jack shrunk the door to about the size of a key chain and stashing it in his pocket the three left the crypt and returned to the Hanging tree.

"Jack you need to rescue Dr. Finkelstein. This key opens the gate to his manor." Sally stated handing Jack an odd looking key.

"Thanks Sally. I'm glad you're safe." Jack stated taking the key.

"We're all safe. Now that our Pumpkin King has returned." Sally stated which seemed to remind Jack of something he had forgotten about.

"Pumpkin King? Sally that's it!" Jack stated

"What's it?" Harry asked

"I am the Pumpkin King and I can use my Pumpkin fire to fight Oogie and his army. Good thinking, Sally!" Jack stated with a bright smile

"Thank you Jack. And I wish to thank you as well young man I don't believe we've met before." Sally stated looking towards Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter ma'am. I'm helping Jack fix the disaster that Oogie has created. And he has my parents hostage as well." Harry stated Sally was shocked.

"While you were good with you spells and knife work Harry things are going to get even worse, and to be honest Lily scares me and that's not an easy thing to do." Jack stated Sally giggled having seen what Lily can do when pissed.

"I think I may have an idea that could help so that harry can continue to help you. Before Oogie's monster took me to the crypt I was able to grab one of the doctors experiments, I know it will help as well as my sleeping soup but I'm going to need harry to get the ingredients for me. Dr. Finkelstein will have made some precautions to intruders. Jack please be careful." Sally asked

"Don't worry I will and Harry please meet up with me as soon as you can." Jack said he trusted the Doctors experiments even if he is currently the enemy.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter should come out next month. I have to watch a play-through of the game, so that I don't miss anything. Also the next chapter will be focusing on harry getting the soup and his first form.

*Song used ***Sally's Song** (Performed by Kath Soucie and Chris Sarandon) this is a rewrite of her original song from the movie. Lyrics provided by tnbc. eu/ or Pumpkin Patch ( it is beast if you just google the nightmare before christmas fan site)

Review, like, share.

This is JaneSkellington93 Singing off until next time. Let the ghost fly into the night.


	7. Chapter 6 Gathering the sleeping soup

Harry's nightmare before Christmas.

By JaneSkellington93

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare Before Christmas, and any media used.

Key: *notes

 _Hedwig speaking_

Chapter 6: Gathering the sleeping soup and the Pumpkin kings Fire

After making sure that Harry would be safe for a little bit Jack headed off towards the Doctors Manor. Harry on the other hand was given the recipe for Sally's Sleeping Soup that had notes on where to find the item's, a bag with an assortment of coins on one side there was a jack-o-lantern and on the other was a par of crossed scythe's each a different color, and a Golden pumpkin which shrunk itself to about palm size which was put into the bag of coins.

"The bag has the soul's you need to buy the worm-warts for my sleeping soup, along with some jars to hold the ingredients, and the golden pumpkin is to be given to the Witches so you have a little more of an edge while dealing with Oogie's monsters. Give Violet and Athena the golden pumpkin tell them I sent you and they'll know what to do." Sally stated.

"Of course Sally. I'll be as quick as I can." Harry stated reading over the recipe and where he needed to go to get the ingredients. After walking for a bit Harry manged to fine the Gravesite which just so happens to be Sally's garden for Deadly Nightshade, Black Roses, and something called Dragon scales. Pulling out his knife Harry harvested three stocks of the Nightshade plant, and placing them into the jar marked Deadly Nightshade. Looking at the note's again and remembering that he would need to give Violet and Athena the pumpkin at there shop so he decided to get the worm-warts last. He then headed over to the Doctor's Junk yard glad for the map that Sally had drawn up as well as the instruction on what to do to catch the frog that breaths green smoke.

" First of all, do **not** run! That will scare them away. Just walk, They will still be scared, so you have to "convince" the frogs that you are not a threat. For that go to the center of the whole place, then face the exit, and walk a few steps towards it. This should make them come closer to you. Now it sort of depends on your luck when there will be a blowing one close enough. When one of them does get in your range, grab it, once it's close enough to catch." he Chuckled in thought about Sally teaching care of magical creatures with how she explained how to catch the frogs. Once he got to the Junk yard he saw that the door was already open.

'Must have been Jack wonder where he is right now.' Harry thought to him self he then looked into the yard and found a lot of frogs and now he had to wait for them to croak so he can catch the right one. It didn't take long for them to start croaking and oddly enough it sounded like an off key version of a song he heard Dudley listening to before he left for the year. Ignoring the song Harry spotted the frog he need and after four or five tries he final caught the frog he needed; after managing to get the frog into the jar labeled Frog's breath, Harry then headed to the Witches Shop after doubling checking that he had the soul's as they were called so he could buy the Worm-warts and whatever the pumpkin was to do. Getting back to the witches shop was a little difficult because of a group of Oogie's monsters blocked his way. After dealing with the monsters Harry returned to The witches shop just as Jack was leaving.

"Jack. How are things going with the doctor?" Harry asked

"Not too well Harry I need to get a bone biscuit for Igor before we can get in to see the Doctor, And how are you doing?" Jack stated/asked

"Good I'm almost done once Sally makes her sleeping soup we should be able to fix what ever Oogie did to the Doctor. Good luck on finding that Biscuit for Igor I'll meet you by the gate to the Doctor's manor." Harry stated as the two parted Harry into the Witches shop and Jack towards the Square Walking into the shop Harry was greeted by Violet and Athena after explaining that he needed Worm-warts for Sally and that Sally asked him to deliver the golden pumpkin that the two of them would know what to do. Violet disappeared into the back of the shop with the golden pumpkin while Athena hopped up on to a stool to get the worm-warts from the back of the top shelf. Once Athena handed the jar over to Harry she too then disappeared into the back of the shop telling Harry to wait outside for a few minuets. Returning to the front of the store harry sat down on the stairs and began to think about what he was going to do after getting Halloween town back to normal his parents were here and there was a chance he could live here during the summer instead of the Dursleys hell this was probable a safer place to live then the Wizarding/muggle world and in all honestly between the Dursleys and Black things weren't looking good for safety reasons let alone sanity reasons and even though the town was in some form of danger right now it was still safer then his so called home. "Home? the Dursleys home isn't my home it's a prison, here at lest I don't have to hid my skills I can practice magic with out consequences. My parents are here and I will get them back, This is my home. That is if mom, dad, and Jack can find some way for me to stay that is." Harry stated.

~meanwhile back in the muggle/Wizarding world~

The home of the Dursleys number 4 privet drive, Little winging, surely if one listened into the dark and quiet night you could here the sound of glass breaking. The blood ward that Dumbledore had placed around the home broke due to the fact that harry has recounted that Petunia's home was not his home so the protection that lily had given to harry and subsequently passed over Petunia through Dumbledore was no longer there. And within Hogwarts the headmasters offices to be specific one of the instruments on Dumbledore's desk began to spin rappelled, smoke, and glow blood red before disintegration into ash. No one had been in the office to see what happened and no one would know what happened until after harry return to Hogwarts.

~Back with harry~

"Harry you can come back in now." Violet called to him. Getting up from the stair step he had been sitting on Harry fallowed Violet into the shop.

"Here you go Harry." Athena said handing him a card on the back was a Flaming Scythe with a spider web back-ground and a gold border, on the face of the card was a Jack-o-lantern where the Ace would sit on the upper right hand corner was an Arch black cat, on the lower left hand corner was a ghost. "What do I do with this?" Harry asked looking over the card.

"Think on what Halloween means to you, and you will find out." Athena stated sending Harry on his way. As Harry made his way to the grave yard to deliver the sleeping soup ingredients to Sally he took a detour to the burial chamber now empty and began to think about what Halloween meant to him. He gave a little chuckle as his thought back to his time with the Dursleys ever Halloween Duddly seemed to be treated like he was and finding out that his parents were alive if you will. hell even when he was at Hogwarts he still made some time to look through his scrap book of his parents for harry Halloween meant family at that thought the card burst into golden flames. Startled harry tried to drop the card but the flames spread quickly engulfing him, shutting his eye's expecting pain but didn't feel any. opening his eyes he saw that the card was no longer in his hand instead it was cover with long black finger less glove with brown leather belts going up to just below his elbow looking down he saw that he wasn't wearing the clothes he had before instead of the jumper and jeans he now wore a pin stripped off-white dress shirt, an orange and red pin stripped vest, black dress pants with orange bats circling the bottom of the pants leg, black dress shoes, and an orange top hat with a blood red silk ribbon tired around the base with a "flaming" Jack-o-lantern pin holding the ribbon together looking to his reflecting in the staned glass windows that were all around the chamber he still had his glasses on. Reaching out in shock harry's hand ignited and sent a fire ball towards the window once it made contacted with the window it dissipated.

" _Well now it seems you have a small amount of the pumpkin king's power. Use it wisely harry."_ Hedwig stated. Harry nodded grabbing the bag that sally had given him and started to head back to the gnarled tree.

"Oh thank you Harry, I see the doctor's experiment was a success and you have the ingredients for my sleeping soup. Now as to your new form which will need a name can make fireballs, a ring or fire and a from the notes the doctor left you can make a "pumpkin bomb" I'm not sure how though." Sally stated just as a group of Oogie skeletons appeared and attacked them. Harry attacked with his new fire powers, the skeletons were soon extra crispy. After that sally started working on her sleeping soup. While harry practiced his new powers and tried to come up with a name for the fire form he now has.

" _What about *Kukurbo Flamo Harry it's the best one I can come up with."_ Hedwig stated from one of the branches of the gnarled tree.

" I like it." Harry stated throwing another fire ball at a group of skeletons that tried to get near sally while she was cooking the soup. Once the soup was done sally transferred the soup into a thermos and handed it to harry.

"Thanks Sally. I get the felling that Jack and I'll be needing this when things get bad." Harry stated thanking Sally and headed towards the doctors lab to meet up with Jack and hopefully free the doctor from what ever spell he was under.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter should come out next month. I have to watch a play-through of the game, so that I don't miss anything. I hope you all like this chapter. Yes now Harry has fire magic and a new outfit. The name for the form "Kukurbo Flamo" means Pumpkin flame in Esperanto I used google translate for this if this is wrong please corrector me, and I'm sorry this took forever to get written my muse has flown off to who knows where and will probably come back with a plot bunny that will nag at me to write it and I'm all ready dealing with two others story's and a person novel that I hope to get published. Anyway Review, like, share.

This is JaneSkellington93 Singing off until next time. Let the ghost fly into the night. 


	8. Chapter 7 the Doctor's perception

Harry's nightmare before Christmas.

By JaneSkellington93

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare before Christmas, and any media used.

Key: *notes

 **Harry Singing**

 _Jack Singing_

Dr. Finkelstein Singing

 _*Coragraphy dunning song*_

Chapter 7: The Doctor's prescription

It took about ten minutes to get to the Doctors manor from the tomb of tears and once he was there harry heard something that sounded like a lot of metal being smashed , and had gone to investigate when jack came out of another yard the skeleton waved harry over and explained

"We need to run before the lighting rod on top of the tower starts up again." Harry nodded easily keeping pace with the pumpkin king and just making it inside the tower.

"That was way to close." Harry stated

"I agree but for as long as I've known the good doctor I still can't fathom why he would devise the town, mistreat Igor or anything that has happened so far." Jack stated which got Harry thinking back to his second year with the chamber and what had happened to Ginny dunning the whole thing.

"Perhaps he isn't doing this of his own free will. If he's never done things like what has happened to the town before then there is a chance that Oogie has done something to control his action." Harry reasoned

"That would explain what has been happening and with what Sally told me it fits with what you said." Jack stated as the two moved into the main room where a large spiral ramp stood standing at the top was Shock with a wicked grin adorning her face.

"I was wondering when you'd get here! Think you can reach me? Try it. It's fun. I know I'm having a ball!" the little witch said pulling a lever which released large metal balls down the ramp laughing as she watched the metal balls roll down towards our heroes

"I don't want to crush your spirits. Just your bodies!"

Harry tried to look for an alternate route but it was clear that the ramp was the only way up. Running alongside Jack up the ramp Harry was able to slip into one of the many openings and doorways as Jack used his soul robber to hoist himself up onto one of the many ledges as the balls pasted by them until they got to the top where Shock was waving a white flag attached to the end of her broom.

"I'm sorry jack I was only playing a trick." She said sounding sincere for the most part Jack pointed a boney finger scolding the little witch.

"Stop helping Oogie. I mean it!" The pumpkin king stated while Harry just simply giving the girl a hard look.

"Okay~" Shock said with an almost sing-song quality to it. Harry sighed as he watched the little witch girl run off to who knows where at this point.

"You know that they wont stop helping oogie right." Harry stated to jack who sighed and nodded

"I'm aware but I just can't Banish them from the town they would cause even more trouble wherever they go." Jack stated before looking over the elevator. "are you ready?" Jack asked gesturing over to the elevator Harry nodded and the two road it up to where the Doctor was waiting. once at the top Jackstepted off the elevator and spoke with sorrow

"Dr. Finkelstein! why are you doing this?" Without turning around the wheelchair bound Mad doctor spoke. "Ah, Jack. I see you managed to make it here…" The doctor stated turning around to face the pumpkin king. "You've been busy, Jack, I think it's time for you to rest." The doctor stated opening the top of his head like it was a lid to scratch his brain revealing a big yellow eyed Dark green brain. Jack in shock took a step back exclaming "Oogie switched your brain!" while all that was going on Harry slowly moved over to a table where a pink colored brain sat next to an empty bowl, poring the soup into the bowl Harry singled to Jack to keep the doctor talking if he could. nodding jack began to think of a way to safely switch the brains back right round.

"Shall we begin? I think you'll like this device. I made it especially for you!" The doctor said activating a complex machine that had spinning blades, laseres, and axe's on it. Harry then managed to move himself next to Jack just as a muffled voice from another room started cursing a blue streak.

"Harry we have to switch the Doctor's real brain back to save him. I know sally's soup will knock him out for a time but he will wake back up. what we need to do is one of us needs to get behind the doctor and open his skull, while the other needs to be ready to throw his real brain in he should go back to normal but we need to work fast. this machine won't make that easy for us." Okay I'll get behind him you ready the brain." Harry stated watching just as the doctor's machine knocked over the table with the brain and blow of soup on it over.

"Well there goes that plan." Harry stated just as music started play from somewhere.

 **Dr. Finkelstein's Song**

(Performed by Jess Harnell and Chris Sarandon)

 **Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ**

This town has changed, my boy

Since you've been away!

Without a Pumpkin King

It's Oogie Boogie's way!

 _*The doctor then pulled a lever that sent the spinning blades towards Jack and Harry which the two dodged, and they both heard a muffled "HARRY!" from somewhere nearby.*_

 _ **Ψ Jack Ψ**_

 _Doctor, please!_

 _Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_

 _*Jack looked distort at the result of him leaving the town to look for ways to make Halloween scary again as he took the opportunity to strike the doctor keep his focus on him while Harry made his way towards the doctors back.*_

 **Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ**

You were the king

But now you're nothing but prey!

Oogie Boogie is back

And he's planning to stay!

 _*Harry just managed to open the doctors head cap so that Jack could remove half of the rotten brain but wasn't able to replace the first half with the first half his real brain before the cap shut again and Harry had to dodged out of the way so he didn't get hurt thanks to one of the lasers firing at him.*_

 _ **Ψ Jack Ψ**_

 _It's a crazy web you're weaving!_

 _Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_

 _*Jack ran around to the back of the doctor and pulled open the cap again allowing for harry to replace the missing half of the doctors brain before the town had to dodge again.*_ **Ψ** **Harry Ψ**

 **Doctor, please!**

 **It's not too late!**

 **Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ**

All my machines will seal your fate!

 _*the doctor held his head in pain as he put up a forcefield around himself.*_

My lasers will slice you!

My knives will cut deep!

And when it's all over

Sally, she will weep!

 _*having the machines arms boxing Harry and Jack in. Harry called forth his Kukurbo Flamo form and began throwing fireballs and casting spells like bombarda at the arms.*_

The days of your good natured

Mayhem are through!

I'll tear up this town!

And I'm starting with you!

 _*Jack followed Harry's lead calling on hispumpking king form and threw fireballs at the arms breaking them apart*_

Well, now, my boy

It seems you've lost your crown!

In a few mere moments

You'll be six feet in the ground!

 _ **Ψ Jack Ψ**_

 _Stop at once!_

 _Can't you see this is absurd?_

 _*Jack was able to push Harry out of the way of one of the Spinning blades getting hit in the proses*_

 **Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ**

No more tricks!

Your friends are now your foes!

And now this dance is

Nearing its close

 **Ψ Harry Ψ**

 **All these people that you're hurting**

 **Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting**

 **Doctor, please!**

 **Your thinking is all wrong!**

 _*Harry raced over to Jacks side as the skeleton had been thrown against the nearby door which smeed to splinter a bit allowing a glimpse into the room.*_

 **Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ**

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

 _ **Ψ Jack Ψ**_

 _Your intentions are evil!_

 _Your thoughts are all bad!_

 _The thing that you work for_

 _Is no more than a cad!_

 _When finally I get that_

 _Foul brain out of you_

 _You'll see no more foe_

 _But a friend that is true!_

 _*Jack looked into the room as he stood and was shocked to see James Potter chained to the wall of the lab bedroom*_

 **Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ**

This town has changed, my boy

Since you've been away!

Without a Pumpkin King

It's Oogie Boogie's way!

 **Ψ Harry Ψ**

 **Doctor, please!**

 **Oh, can't you see you're wrong?**

 _*Not realizing who was in the room Harry ran towards the doctor acting as a distraction so that Jack could get a hold of the doctor's other brain once the forcefield was down.*_

 **Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ**

You were the king

But now you're nothing but prey!

Oogie Boogie is back

And he's planning to stay!

 _*Not realizing that his forcefield went down Dr. Finkelstein was surprised to see a silver stag ram into his machine.*_

 _ **Ψ Jack Ψ**_

 _It's a crazy web you're weaving!_

 _Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_

 _Doctor, please!_

 _It's not too late!_

 _*Jack followed the stag just as Harry opened the doctors head cap again which allowed Jack to remove the other half of the rotten brain replacing it with the rest of the doctor's real brain. *_

The music stopped as Dr. Finkelstein sat with his mouth agape and his head cap closing before he fainted just as the lightning that had powered the machine began to go haywire. Diving to the right Harry was startled to see the orb on top of the machine sparking.

"Jack get the doctor and the wizard out of here I'm going to try and stop the lightning!" Harry shouted and began climbing the machine.

"Harry!" Jack called watching as the orb sparked and arch towards the boy. Ignoring the world around him harry focused entirely on the orb of lightning glancing around himself Harry tried to spot something to break the orb off the machine until her remembered a stunt that Dudley and his gang had tried to pull during the summer involving a storm, a large piece of metal and Price of all people holding the damned thing this was one of the times that Harry wasn't hit for bringing attention to the stupidly happening outside the kitchen window. but with the thought Harry pulled out his knife and plunged it into the base of the orb which had harry letting go of the knife and falling to the ground only to be caught by the levitation spell from the wizard who was now free of his cuffs. And the world went dark for Harry.

Authors note: I am so so very sorry for not posting this chapter until now I'v been preoccupied with other things going on. and so I present the next chapter Ill try to update more regularly but don't hold me to this please.

*song used is Doctor Finkelstein song from Oogie's Revenge.

thank you for reading Ill do what I can for the next chapter please be patient.


End file.
